Emenius Sleepus
by WHENICOMEAROUND
Summary: Kate is hiding something.
1. Kate Has A Secret

A/N: Nothing much to say. Short Jate story- may be a one-shot, but I'm probably writing more...

AND NOW, OUR FEATURE PRESENTATION!

Jack could tell something was up.

From the moment she politely declined his offer to take a swim, Jack knew there was something wrong with Kate. She loved swimming, he knew that. She had been acting very strange lately. Jack couldn't tell what was wrong.

Is it me, he often asked himself. He wasn't sure. What was he doing wrong? Maybe she felt uncomfortable around him. For a few days she'd made him a bit jittery. But now that there was nothing being kept secret, and their feelings were out in the air, Jack felt better.

But maybe, he told himself, Kate didn't.

He wanted her to be happy. She was unhappy. Jack wanted that to change. So he approached her.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone," she said irritably. Then she turned around and vomited.

"See?" said Jack. "You're sick. I know it. Will you just let me have a look at you, maybe I can tell you what's wrong-"

"I'm fine." said Kate, wiping her mouth. "Just leave me alone, please."

Jack didn't believe her.

He mostly trusted her all the time, and that was why he loved her. But he didn't trust her. There was something she wasn't telling him. And Jack wanted to know what it was.

He didn't want her to be sick. He wanted to know what was wrong with her. Since approaching her didn't work, maybe he just had to wait around until she felt like trusting him.

This happened sooner than he thought. And Jack didn't know what to think when it did.

A/N: Is it too predictable? Can you already see what's going to happen? Seems cheesy to me, but that's me. I'm writing it, of course I know what's going to happen. Tell me what you think! 


	2. Secret Revealed

A/N: Very short chapter. JATE FOREVER!

Kate approached Jack that night. It was late. Jack sat beside the fire, poking it with a stick every so often. He looked up to see Kate.

"How's it going?" he asked her with a smile.

Kate played with her fingers. Jack could tell she was nervous and she had something to say. Kate never acted that way.

"I need to tell you something," she mumbled.

"Okay," said Jack. "What's wrong?"

Kate played with her fingers a bit, then she spit it out. "I'm pregnant."

A/N: It's too predictable, isn't it? You could practically see it coming. Please review! 


	3. Jack's Reaction

A/N: Seems okay so far? Or does it stink? Keep reading!

Jack put down the stick and stood up. "What?"

"I'm pregnant, Jack," said Kate. "With your baby."

Jack didn't know how to react. Half of him was overjoyed, and half of him was scared to death. Mostly for the safety of Kate, but the thought of having a child out of wedlock scared him too. Also, Kate giving birth to his child on a deserted island did not comfort him either.

"Wow," said Jack. He smiled. "That's... that's fantastic." He kissed her, still smiling.

Kate looked nervous. "Jack... what's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's becoming pretty clear that we're not going to get off this island. There is creepy stuff around here. What about that French lady, huh? She really scares me sometimes. And those others she's always talking about? It's weird. And what about that hatch-"

"Kate," said Jack. "It's all going to be okay."

"No, it's not, Jack!" Kate cried, now panicking. "I am going to have a BABY! That makes me about twenty times more vulnerable than anyone else out here. Claire got kidnapped, Jack! Ethan didn't want Charlie, or you, or anyone else! He wanted Claire, because he wanted her baby. We don't know what happened to her out there."

Jack exhaled. "Kate, listen." he used a gentle voice, trying to calm her down. "You'll be fine. Everything is going to be just fine."

"But Jack..." Kate gasped through tears. "Jack..."

Jack wasn't sure what to do. He embraced her. "Kate," he said. "Do you want this baby? Do you want us?"

Kate sniffled. She nodded. She remembered saying that to Claire.

"Okay. Then don't worry about anything. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I will always be there for you, Kate. I love you."

Kate smiled a watery smile. "I love you too, Jack." 


	4. Why Do You Love Me?

A/N: Takes place after "Exodus". Didn't that episode ROCK?  
Also, I don't know what's going on with that hatch. I just said they didn't want to use it because I don't know what I want to be inside it. Maybe one day I will be struck with an idea. But currently I'm not sure.  
ENJOY!

Kate sat down beside Jack. They had just blown the door off the hatch. They accomplished something, at least.

But now it seemed that there weren't any others, and Rousseau was off her rocker. So no one seemed to find any reason to hide inside the hatch.

Our scene begins at three o'clock in the morning. Jack Shepard is exhausted. He rubs his eyes and falls back on the sand where he sits on the beach. He was here with Kate, on that night...

"Hey."

Jack didn't sit up. He was too tired. He opened his eyes and saw Kate.

"Hey," he said. Then he sat up.

Kate sat down beside him.

"I know what you're going to ask me." said Jack.

"Good, then I don't have to waste any time asking." she looked at him. "Why?"

"Kate," said Jack. "I am not going to let the woman I love, who is pregnant with my child, carry three sticks of dynamite in her backpack."

"I'm not a child, Jack."

"I know that. But I love you. And I could never just lose you like that."

"But didn't you think," said Kate. "That if you exploded, I'd be upset, and all alone?"

For the first time in a while, Kate was right when Jack was wrong.

Jack looked into her eyes. Her eyes, they sucked him in. He could stare forever. Those eyes got him into trouble. "No," he said, smiling. "I have to admit, I never thought of that. But I asked you, and you said it- you've got my back. And Kate, I've got yours."

She smiled. Then there was a short span where neither of them spoke.

Kate stared at the waves. "I've never been pregnant before," she said to Jack after the moment of silence. "I guess you figured that. I'm scared. But that doesn't mean I'm not scared for you."

"Hey," said Jack gently. "I'm scared too. I'm scared for you. I want you to be okay. I will do anything I have to for you to be okay."

"We don't need to do this."

"What other options do we have?"

"I could try and kill it."

"No, you couldn't," said Jack. "Do you want this kid?"

"Yes."

"Do you want us?"

"Yes."

"Then I will protect you. We're here for each other. We never would have done what we did if we weren't."

Kate almost smiled.

"We need to take responsibility for our actions, and killing your baby isn't very responsible. Besides, Kate- you'd get hurt, and I couldn't deal with that."

Then Kate smiled. This is why she loved him. Then they kissed.

"Why do you love me?" she said after they kissed.

"What?"

"Why do you love me?" Kate repeated. "When we get off here... if we get off here, I'm going to jail. It doesn't matter what I did or why I did it. I'm a murderer. Do you really want to have a baby with a murderer for a mother?"

Jack stared at her. If he stared any harder he'd probably burn a whole through Kate's face.

"I love you," he said. "It doesn't matter what we've done in the past. All that matters is now."

Kate knew in her heart that he was right. "Yes," she said. "I guess so."

Jack wanted to ask, "Why do you love me?", but he was almost afraid to now the answer. So he just sat in silence.

Jack stood up. "It's late. We should get some rest."

"Yeah," said Kate. Jack helped her up. Together they walked back to camp. 


	5. Sawyer

A/N: I had a request to put in other characters, so I'm going to try this... hope you like it!

"Walt... Walt..." Michael moaned. He was floating out at sea beside his precious raft. His precious raft that had cost him his son.

"Walt..." he moaned again. He didn't even have the energy to open his eyes. He was tired, he was hungry. He was heartbroken. He was angry with himself.

"Hey, Mike!"

Sawyer. Michael groaned. The last thing Michael wanted to do right now was listen to Sawyer make one of his usual, Sawyer-like comments.

"Not now..." Michael mumbled. "Walt... he's gone... they took him."

Sawyer groaned. "Hey, you!" he called. Jin turned. "Yeah, you! Get Michael and bring him here."

Sawyer was sitting on top of a rather large piece of wreckage. He wasn't going to die out here. No. He'd spent enough time hating himself to realize that he had something to live for.

"Wa-a-lt," Michael whimpered. Jin swam over and put Michael's arm around his shoulder. He began to swin over to Sawyer.

"Whatever you say, man," Michael said deliriously. Jin rolled his eyes. Sawyer and Jin lifted Michael onto the piece of floating wood.

"Wa-a-lt," Michael moaned again. "My son... he's gone..."

Sawyer handed Jin a piece of bamboo and motioned rowing. "Row." he commanded.

They began to row. They rowed into the night. Michael came around eventually.

"Do you mind?" said Sawyer. "he's about to pass out. Can you take his place for a while?"

"Huh?"

"Row, dummy!"

"Ohhh," said Michael. He took the piece of bamboo from Jin. Jin smiled. Then Michael rowed.

They rowed for what seemed like days. They barely stopped. By the next morning they reached the island they had hoped to never call home again.

"Waaaaalt," Michael sobbed.

Jin and Sawyer helped him up. They set him down on the beach.

Sun saw her husband and ran up to him. "I'm so glad to see you again!" she cried in Korean, hugging him. "But what went wrong? What's wrong with him?" she pointed to Michael.

Jin motioned for her not to ask.

"Waaaalt," Michael moaned again. "My son... he's gone... gone..."

"Can it, will ya?" said Sawyer.

-CHAPTER FIVE-SAYWER-

Jack woke up with Kate beside him. He smiled when he saw her. She was still asleep.

"Better let her sleep," Jack thought. "She needs the rest."

Jack picked up his knapsack and made his way to the spring to fill his and Kate's water. While he wandered, he drowned in his thoughts.

I'm going to be a father.

This scared him. It really did. Most of him was immensely excited. But there was a tiny part of him that wished he could just have Kate and no responsibilities of a kid.

"Hello, Jack," said Charlie. Charlie was also filling his water.

"Hi Charlie," said Jack. He bent down. "How's Claire?"

"Fine. Oh, guess what? We're engaged."

"What?"

"Me and Claire," said Charlie excitedly. "Once we get off this sodding island, we're getting married." he smiled. "She says Turnip Head- I mean, Aaron- needs a good father, and she's found him."

"Congratulations," said Jack. The word "father" made him a bit nervous. Would a rock star, ex-drug addict, skinny British guy always with a smile on his face really make a better father than Jack?

Jack wanted help. He figured people would find out about Kate's pregnancy soon enough- he might as well tell him.

"Listen, Charlie," said Jack. "you're getting pretty good with this baby stuff, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose you could say," said Charlie. "cute little stinker, that Turnip Head is... when he isn't screaming... or taking a dump..."

Jack smiled, then it faded away.

"Something wrong?" asked Charlie.

"Sort of," he said. "Kate's going to have a baby."

Charlie spilled water all over himself. "Kate? What?" he sputtered. "Did you... did you?"

"Me? Oh, yeah." said Jack, smiling sheepishly. "But I wanted to ask you, I mean... it sounds pretty pathetic, the doctor asking advice about this... but you know, you're more- um- expreienced, I guess you could say, with kids, and-"

"I understand what you're saying," said Charlie. "even though Aaron isn't really my baby, I still expect myself to be able to take care of him and Claire."

"I'm just... I'm sort of nervous," said Jack. He almost didn't want to show any emotion ever for fear of him scaring someone- the leader getting too personal.

"Nervous? Why?"

Jack half wanted to keep it all inside him. Then, before he knew it, he heard himself spilling out the whole story:

"I mean, come on, Charlie. I'm supposed to be acting like the leader here, and here I am, getting the only person I really ever loved in my life pregnant, and I'm on a deserted island, and, I mean... I'm not married or anything... but that isn't even the point, the point is Kate, and Kate is having my baby, and I don't want Kate to get hurt or worse or..." Jack stopped.

Charlie looked worried. But he hid his worry. "Jack. You love her. That's all that matters."

Jack said, "I guess you're right." he picked up his knapsack. "Thanks, Charlie."

"Hey, no problem. See you around."

Jack waved. Charlie left.

-CHAPTER FIVE-SAYWER-

"Well, hey there, Freckles!"

That's the first thing Kate heard upon waking up. And the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Go away," she mumbled. "I'm sleeping."

"Not anymore," said Sawyer.

Kate sat up. "What do you want?"

"I was just wondering when you were gonna tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Well, that you're pregnant, of course." 


	6. Broken Hearts And Faith

A/N: Nothing much to say here. Hope you like it!

"What?" Kate gasped.

"You heard me," said Sawyer with a smirk. "When were you going to tell me you were pregnant?"

"That's ridiculous," Kate lied automatically.

"Is it, then?" Sawyer was enjoying himself.

"Shove it, Sawyer," said Kate. It was a bit elementary, she knew. But it was all she had. Then she had an inspiration. "I can't be pregnant, Sawyer. I'm not even married."

"Oh, you don't seem like the type who would wait until they got married, Freckles," said Sawyer with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm only twenty-seven," said Kate desperately.

"So?" It was all he needed to say. Kate sighed helplessly.

"Who's the daddy?" Sawyer wanted to know.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, now, Freckles. Who's the daddy?"

Kate knew she wasn't going to get out of this one. But that didn't mean she wasn't going to try.

"If I were pregnant," she said. "which I'm not- why would I tell you who the father was? It isn't any of your business."

"I still have a right to know."

"No, you don't!"

"Why not?"

"Because it isn't any of your business!" Kate cried. "Leave me alone."

"Just tell me," said Sawyer. "because I already got a feeling I know who it is."

Kate turned her head. "It's Jack." she mumbled.

"Didn't quite catch that, Kate, could you say that again?"

"IT'S JACK! Are you happy now?"

Sawyer smiled gleefully. "Well, well, well," said Sawyer, still smirking. "Your first baby, and it's with none other than Doctor Do-Right."

"Could you not rent the Goodyear blimp yet? I don't exactly want the entire island to know that I had premarital sex."

"You still did it, Freckles," said Sawyer, still grinning. "with the doctor-"

"Enough." said Kate. It was one thing for Sawyer to torment her. It was another for him to go on about Jack.

"All right, all right." said Sawyer, holding up his hands.

"Don't tell anyone." Kate begged.

"Does Jack know?" Sawyer asked.

"Duh, Sawyer. Now go away."

Sawyer walked away, smirking. When he saw Jack on the way, he said, "Way to go, Jacko."

Jack pulled him back by the arm. "What did you say to me?"

"Well didn't ya hear?" he said. "Kate's pregnant, and word on the street is it's yours."

Jack grimaced. Sawyer knew.

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"Well, Kate told me, of course." said Sawyer.

Jack bit his lip. "Keep it quiet, Sawyer. Please."

Sawyer debated what to do. Keep Jack and Kate's secret, or screw them over like he'd done to Kate once before? Sawyer found it in his heart to keep the secret.

"All right," he said finally.

They began to depart.

"You're a lucky man, Jack," called Sawyer. "Kate's a nice girl. Take care of her."

Jack smiled. "Thanks, Sawyer."

-CHAPTER SIX- FAITH-

Sun sat down beside Michael and handed him a cup. It was dark out. Michael was sitting by the fire, alone. He hadn't eaten and barely slept in two days.

"It's tea," said Sun. "I made it for you."

Michael said, "Thanks." but he didn't have the energy or the faith to smile.

Sun sighed. "Michael," she said. "It isn't the end-"

"Don't say that."

"-Walt isn't dead-"

"You don't know that."

"-He can take care of himself. He's ten years old."

"He's just a kid!" Michael exclaimed. "Man, you don't know what those freaks on that boat are going to do to him!"

Sun exhaled. "It isn't your fault," she said. "it isn't your fault that you couldn't save him."

Michael closed his eyes. "Maybe," he said.

Sun sighed. "Pray for your son."

"Excuse me?"

"Pray for Walt. If you believe in God, he will help you when you need him. If you don't, you're on your own."

Michael looked at her. "I don't believe in fate."

"It isn't fate. It isn't destiny. It's faith. It's faith in God, faith in everything around you. Faith in bringing your boy back to you."

Michael sighed. Sun took his hands and spoke out loud.

"Dear Lord. Please reunite this father with his son..."

-CHAPTER SIX-FAITH-

"There, there. Quiet down, you. Everything's going to be fine." Charlie tried, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not get Aaron to stop screaming.

"Where's the bloody off switch on this thing?" he joked. Claire laughed.

"Here. Pick him up and rock him. He likes that." she said.

Claire placed Aaron in Charlie's arms. Charlie rocked the baby and he stopped crying.

"You look good holding a baby," said Claire, pushing a lock of curly blond hair behind her ear and smiling. "You'd make a good daddy."

Charlie grinned. "Thanks." he looked down at the baby in his arms. "Here, he's asleep."

Claire took her son back and put him in his cradle. She kissed Charlie's cheek. "See you around," she said.

"Bye," said Charlie. He walked away. Claire sat down beside Aaron and picked up a book.

Charlie went into the caves and found his knapsack. He pulled the statue of the Virgin Mary out. It was broken. Heroin was inside it.

Charlie took all the heroin out or the statue and held it in his hands. This was a huge step for him. He almost didn't want to do it.

Charlie closed his eyes and threw all the heroin in the fire. He watched them turn into ash.

"For Claire," he was thinking as he did this. "I did it for Claire and Aaron."

-CHAPTER SIX-FAITH-

Hurley whistled cheerily as he collected wood for the fire. He knew that he was driving Sawyer insane, but that was everyone's goal on the island- to piss Sawyer off at least once a day and see how long it would take him to give you a new crude nickname.

"Can you stop that, lard ball?" Sawyer said testily.

"Two minutes," said Hurley. "Your timing is inconsistent, Sawyer."

"Whatever," said Sawyer, not bothering to ask what the hell Hurley was talking about. He turned his back on Hurley and brought his axe down on a piece of wood rather hard. It broke into a zillion and two small pieces and they flew all over the place.

"Son of a BITCH!" Sawyer exploded. He began to pick up the wood.

Hurley looked at him. "Something wrong, Sawyer?"

"Huh? No." said Sawyer.

"Something's wrong." Hurley stated.

"Yeah, there's wood all over the damn place!" Sawyer said testily.

"Something else is wrong," said Hurley.

"So what if it is?"

"Do you want to tell me?" said Hurley.

Sawyer kicked a tree. "No."

"It's Kate, isn't it?"

Sawyer eyed Hurley. "No."

"It is too."

"How would you know, blubber gut?" Sawyer spat.

Hurley was used to this sort of language from Sawyer. Besides, Hurley didn't consider himself fat. He prefered "A Bit Chubby" or "Big Boned".

"Dude. Kate's got Jack. You've got no one."

Sawyer was furious, but he knew Hurley was right. This pleased Hurley, because Sawyer was pissed off and in denial at the same time, which majorly confused him. Hurley grinned.

"What are you laughing about?" Sawyer demanded.

"Nothin'," said Hurley with a smile. He picked up a branch and resumed whistling.

Sawyer rolled his eyes. He brought his axe down on another piece of wood, gentler this time. It still scattered wood chips all over.

Sawyer leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. "Today is not my day." he mumbled under his breath.

"You say something?" Hurley questioned.

"Huh?"

"Did. You. Say. Some. Thing." Hurley sounded out as if he were talking to a three year old.

"No." said Sawyer, who wasn't appreciating the sarcasm right now. He sat down on a fallen log.

Hurley sighed and sat down beside him. "What's wrong?"

Sawyer kicked a root. First he kept quiet, then he burst out, "This sucks."

"Well, it isn't so bad. I mean, sure, we're starving, and there's some creepy security system out there in the jungle that eats people, and, I mean, there's the occasional explosion of one of our fellow survivors, and no one's coming for us, but other than that I'd say we're doing okay."

Sawyer did not have the heart to smile.

"Tell me what's bugging you, man." said Hurley.

"It's nothing." said Sawyer. Compared to exploding, having your heart broken really was nothing.

A/N: I don't really like the last line. Then again, I don't really like my story. It's too mushy-gushy and all that junk. But I'm writing a Sci-Fi Lost Fic which I like a lot better.

Okay, what I like reading doesn't matter. What you like reading does, because that's what I write. So review, please!

PS- If anyone has any requests as to what they want to see... I'm running out of ideas for Emenius Sleepus. ;) If not, I've still got something left... :&mischevous grin&: 


	7. Loose Ends

A/N: Okay, now I can't wait to see what happens. Ha ha!  
Also, I have a word or two to say to people who enjoy flaming: If you're going to flame, don't be a coward. Those who flame anonymously are chickens. The end.

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

-CHAPTER SEVEN-LOOSE ENDS-

As time passed, things changed. Life settled into somewhat of a routine for the castaways. Everyone mostly learned to live with each other and some actually liked it better than life off the island, despite the creepy things that had been found in the jungle, or disturbing information about the others.

So far, only Sawyer and Charlie knew Kate and Jack's secret. They both knew that eventually everyone else would find out, and after a while it would probably go around how Kate got to be pregnant.

As the days grew closer together, Kate grew bigger and Jack grew more nervous by the minute. Eventually everyone would find out about him and Kate... the baby was coming... what if the baby died? What if Kate died? Jack shuddered to think of losing Kate. She was the only person in the world who really cared whether he was alive or dead.

And what if they ever actually got off the island? Kate was going to jail. What was he supposed to do then?

As Jack and Kate changed, Sawyer remained the same. He was at loose ends. He was mad at Jack and Kate and mad at himself. But mostly mad at himself. Why do I care so much, he asked himself over and over again. Why did I care?

Each day he saw Jack he grew angrier and angrier and was overcome with the thought of shoving his head in the spring and counting to a million or accidently-on-purpose dropping something large and heavy on Jack. He kept it all inside and tried to forget. But it was hard to forget her, and her smile...

Stop doing that, Sawyer told himself. Kate has Jack. She doesn't need me. You're all alone, just get over it.

Sawyer was leaning against a tree in the caves. He closed his eyes and smacked his head against the trunk of the tree.

He suddenly stood up. Why torture himself? He went out of the cave and onto the beach. He looked around. Hurley and Charlie were playing backgammon together. Sun and Jin were blabbing away in Korean. Claire was rocking her baby and making friendly conversation with Locke. Saiid was telling a group of girls one of his long-winded war stories that generally bored Sawyer very greatly. Rose and Shannon made friendly conversation. Shannon patted Vincent's head as she spoke.

And there, in the midst of it all, were Jack and Kate, standing side by side and staring out into the waves. They were both smiling. Kate laughed at something Jack just said.

Sawyer grew more envious by the minute. Then, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey everyone, didn't ya hear? Someone's expecting a new bundle of joy! You wanna take a stab at whose it is?" he blurted out these words, barely hearing himself say it.

"Sawyer," Jack whispered. "No..."

"Why, it's Doctor Jack and Katie's, all rightie! Someone's been mighty busy, eh?"

"Sawyer, DON'T!"

"Pipe down, Jacko. Now, tell me, does she do it as good as she kisses, because-"

His words were interrupted by Jack's fist, which went straight across his mouth.

"Leave her alone, Sawyer. You're jealous." Jack hit him again. "I told you to keep it quiet!"

He hit Sawyer across the face one last time, then as he reached back to punch him once more, a hand pulled him back.

"Don't hurt him."

It was Shannon.

Both Jack and Sawyer looked a little stunned. Shannon? Since when did she care about anyone but herself, least of all, Sawyer?

Shannon pulled Sawyer's arm. "C'mere, I need to talk to you."

Sawyer shot one last look of disgust at Jack and allowed Shannon to pull him away.

He didn't really look at Shannon until they had walked three feet into the jungle behind him. Then he really looked at her- in her eyes, her blue eyes, he saw a look of despair. Her blond hair fell into her face. She wasn't smiling, but she still had a pretty face. One hand was still on Sawyer's arm.

"Um..." he said.

"Yeah, listen. I know how you feel about Jack and Kate."

"Yeah, right." said Sawyer.

"No, really, I do." Shannon kept her gaze locked on Sawyer's eyes as she spoke. "I dated this guy for almost a year before I found out he was already married." Shannon half-smiled.

Sawyer smiled too. "Yeah." he said. "I get a big head sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Shannon said with a real smile. Then she looked down and saw that her hand was still on Sawyer's arm. She pulled it away and giggled nervously.

Sawyer took her hand. "You, uh..." This was a bit awkward. "You wanna take a walk?"

Shannon looked down at her hand, clasped in his, then at his eyes again. "Okay."

-CHAPTER SEVEN- LOOSE ENDS-

It was late now. Jack was sitting in the caves, stabbing the fire with a stick. He was very sick of hearing, "Congratulations, Jack," from everyone on the damned island.

"Hey."

Jack only smiled when he saw who the speaker was.

"Forget about Sawyer," said Kate, sitting down beside him and holding her expanding abdomen. She was well into her third month by now, and she had more of a stomach than she had before.

Jack kicked a stone nearby. "I know," he said. "I shouldn't care. And it's not like I don't want the others to find out about us, but..." he searched for words. "that wasn't exactly how I wanted them to find out."

Kate smiled. Jack kissed her gently.

He looked around. "Where is he, anyway? I haven't heard a wisecrack in at least four hours."

Kate smiled. "I don't know. I haven't seen him since this morning."

"I'm going to sleep," she declared. She kissed Jack's cheek. "See you later."

" 'Night," he said. He tossed his stick in the fire and followed Kate to the place where the two of them slept every night.

-CHAPTER SEVEN-LOOSE ENDS-

Sawyer pulled his head back. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Why not?" Shannon said.

"What about Saiid?"

Shannon looked confused. "What about him?"

She smiled. So did Sawyer. Then, he kissed her again. 


	8. Untitled

A/N: Sorry about the wait, everyone. School just ended and you know what that means- finals, finals, and more finals. So I haven't had much time to update. But now school is over and I can update again. Hope you like it!

--------------EMENIUS SLEEPUS--------------

-CHAPTER EIGHT-UNTITLED-

Shannon was the type of person who did whatever she wanted and didn't care about anyone else getting hurt. She wanted to enjoy herself, even if it was just for the moment.

Sawyer did the same as her, for the most part, but he had a bit more of a soul. He knew that Sayid would probably get mad if he found out about him and Shannon, and Sawyer knew what happened when Saiid got mad. Also, he knew Boone was probably shaking in his grave because of Shannon's decisions. So both Sawyer and Shannon decided to keep their feelings for each other quiet and not let anyone else find out about it.

One morning, Jack awoke to find Kate still asleep. He smiled at her. Even pregnant, dirty, and asleep on the ground, she was beautiful.

Jack pulled a blanket over Kate's shoulders so she wouldn't be cold and gently kissed her cheek. She stirred but did not wake. Jack left the area.

He went out near the shore where waves were crashing against the beach. He sat down in the sand and put his face in his hands.

Now he was scared.

Jack was not the type to show emotion. Doctors usually didn't. It was just in their nature to hide everything. But no one was around and Jack could be scared.

The only thing Jack had thought about since the day he had met her was Kate. She was something different than other people. She didn't care if Jack cried his brains out- to her, Jack was more than just the doctor. He was a person. So Jack had no trouble telling her how she made him feel.

Jack did not regret anything that had happened between Kate and himself. As far as he could tell, Kate didn't regret it either. But he was scared. Scared that she wouldn't make it, scared that the baby wouldn't make it, scared that he couldn't be the father he wanted to- and was expected- to be. And nothing Charlie had said had calmed him down any bit. 

"Are you all right?"

Jack pulled his hands away from his face. He turned around and looked at the speaker. It was Sayid.

"Fine." Jack lied.

Sayid sat down beside him. "Congratulations." he said. "I wish you and Kate the best of luck."

Jack half-smiled. "Thanks."

Sayid looked at Jack. "Are you nervous?"

"About what?" said Jack.

"About Kate. About your baby." Jack turned his head a bit, but Sayid did not look away. "About yourself."

Well, thought Jack. That pretty much hits the nail on the head.

But he said, "No."

Sayid did not press the subject, but he knew that Jack was lying. "She will be fine." said Sayid. He left.

"Sayid!" Jack called as he walked away. Sayid turned.

"Thank you." said Jack. Sayid smiled.

-CHAPTER EIGHT-UNTITLED-

The next time Jack saw Kate, she was sitting alone in the caves, crying.

"Hey," he said softly, sitting down next to her and putting his arms around her shoulders. "What's the matter?"

"Jack," Kate whispered. "I'm not ready to have this baby."

Jack exhaled. "Kate," he whispered, wiping a tear from her face.

"I can't do this, Jack. I'm not ready to be a mother." Kate sobbed. She finished with a whisper; "I'm so scared."

"Kate," said Jack again. "I'm scared too. But I would NEVER let ANYTHING happen to you. This baby... it isn't just yours. It's mine too. And I'm not going to let it die, and I'm not gonna let you die." He looked at Kate. "You're going to do great. Watch. You'll make an excellent mother. You will."

Kate wiped her eyes and looked toward a corner of the sky. "I spend a lot of time," she said. "saying 'what if'. 'What if the baby dies? What if I don't make it through? What if you get hurt, or sick?'... I'm all alone out here without you, Jack."

Every worry in Kate's mind was exactly what Jack worried about every single day.

"Don't worry," said Jack. "I won't let anything bad happen. I promise." He put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. "So tell me," he said, changing the subject. "What names do you like?"

Kate smiled. "I like 'Jack'," said Kate. Jack grinned.

"Well, I like 'Katherine.' " he said. "But do we really want to name the baby after ourselves?"

"Don't know." said Kate. "Did you have anything else in mind?"

Jack rubbed the stubble on his cheek. "D'you know what I'd like to name it?"

"Tell me."

" 'Luke'."

Kate said, "Why's that?"

"Luke was the saint of doctors."

Kate smiled again. "I like that." she said. Kate was not the most religious person in the world, but she liked Jack's creative thinking. "Luke... Luke Shepard."

Jack's smile faded away.

"What's wrong?" asked Kate.

"Do you think it's right for the baby to take my last name?" he asked. "It is your baby too."

See, said a nasty voice in the back of Jack's brain. That's why you shouldn't have a child out of wedlock.

Jack ignored his goody two-shoes Christian thoughts and looked at Kate.

"Doesn't matter to me." said Kate.

Jack played with his hands in his lap.

"Kate?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to ask you something." He was barely hearing himself say these words. His heart was beating so hard he was surprised Kate couldn't hear it.

"Okay," said Kate, half-knowing what was coming.

"I suppose I should have a ring or something, but, um..." Spit it out, Jack told himself. "if we ever get off this island, will you marry me?"

Kate kept her gaze averted towards her stomach. She had tears in her eyes. "Oh, Jack." she said softly.

Jack looked at her.

"More than anything in the world," said Kate thickly, trying hard not to cry. "I want to say yes. But I just can't. You know I can't."

Jack felt a lump in his throat, but he didn't cry.

"As much as I want it to, this isn't going to work out."

She held onto Jack's hand tightly. "I'm sorry, Jack. I love you and I don't want to hurt you. And I want to be your wife. I do, I really do."

"I know," said Jack, rubbing her back gently to keep her from crying. "I know."

"You'll just have to take the baby and go. Settle down and get married. Find the baby a good mother."

"Kate, this baby only has one mother, and that's you." said Jack.

Kate hung her head.

"There's nothing I can do, Jack," said Kate. "I'm going to jail, whether I like it or not."

She began to cry again. First Jack was sad too. But then he was struck with a plan.

"Kate," said Jack. "You don't have to go to jail!"

"Are you crazy? Of course I-"

"No, Kate. I have a plan."

Kate looked up at him and smiled. Jack kissed her, still smiling.

A/N: Angsty chapter, I know. And nothing worthwhile really happened, but I figured it was too early for Kate to actually have the baby. Plus, I noticed they hadn't discussed names yet at all. It might be out of character that Jack was talking about saints, but I wanted to put that in, because I'm mostly a religious person key word, mostly. Plus, it's not like anything that I write in this story is ever really going to happen on the show. It's just fun to write. :) 


	9. Plan

A/N: This story is almost over. I will post this chapter now and then the finale chapter Ha, ha, ha! whenever I finish it. That's all. Enjoy chapter nine.

-------------------------EMENIUS SLEEPUS-------------------------

-CHAPTER NINE-PLAN-

Kate looked at Jack and wondered what he was thinking of doing. He was smiling, his eyes were glowing. Kate couldn't remember ever seeing him like this before.

"What are you thinking?" she said.

"Do we have the list of passengers?" he asked her.

Kate looked puzzled, but rummaged around the cave and found the manifest. She handed it to Jack.

His eyes scanned it quickly, then he pointed to a name.

"If we get rescued," said Jack. "Your name is Ella Martin. She died in the crash, says so right here."

Kate smiled. "I didn't think of that."

"Yes, you did." said Jack with a smile. "You tried to put your picture on someone elses' passport, remember?"

Kate's cheeks reddened.

"Come here." said Jack. He took her hand and pulled her into the jungle. He scanned the trees with his eyes.

"Jack, what are you-"

"Come here," said Jack, pulling Kate towards a lemon tree. He took one off the tree and ripped it in half.

"Close your eyes." he said to Kate.

Kate obeyed, and when she did, Jack squeezed lemon juice on her hair.

"There," said Jack. "It'll lighten."

Kate smiled and kissed him. "You're a genius," she said.

Jack smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really," said Kate. "I was going to take a bath."

"You do that." said Jack, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too, Jack." Jack left.

Kate waded into the spring and sighed. She felt a kick coming from her stomach.

"Hey," she said. "Be nice."

The baby kicked again.

Kate grew nervous. She knew that she was due soon. She wasn't sure what day, but she knew that it was someday soon. What if she had the baby right now? What if...?

Kate's mind was exploding with What If's when Sawyer approached.

"Hey, Freckles." he said. Kate stood up and got out of the water.

"Morning, Sawyer." She wrung her hair out and put her shoes back on.

And then, a sharp pain shot through her lower abdomen.

"Ouch!" she accidently said out loud. She put a hand on her stomach.

No, she thought frantically. Not now. No...

"Something wrong?" said Sawyer.

"No, nothing's wrong." The pain shot through he stomach again. Kate bit her lip.

"Something's wrong." said Sawyer.

Kate knew that she couldn't deny it any longer. "It hurts, Sawyer!" she screamed. She held her stomach tighter.

Now Sawyer was panicking too. The last thing he wanted to do was deliver a baby, and here was Kate, going into labor.

"My God," Sawyer whispered. "You're having the baby."

"I need Jack, Sawyer!" Kate screamed. The searing pain was almost unbearable.

"Uh... okay, I'll... I'll-"

"GET JACK!" shouted Kate.

"JACK!" she screamed. "HELP!"

Jack was in the caves, so he only heard a muffled sound of Kate's screams. He stopped moving around and listened.

"JACK!"

Now he knew he wasn't imagining it. Kate.

He ran to the spring faster than he'd ever run in his life. When he saw Kate with Sawyer, he gasped.

"Thank God," said Sawyer, standing up and holding up his hands. "She's all yours."

Jack bent down. "Kate. I need for you to relax." she inhaled deeply and cried out again. "It hurts, Jack!" she screamed.

Jack was nervous. "Can you stand?"

Kate tried to stand and failed. She was sweating. "Please, Jack." she whispered. "Don't let me die."

Jack looked at her with an expression that told Kate she had nothing to fear. The pain shot through her stomach once more and she whimpered a bit.

"I'm not going to let you die." he said bracingly. "I'm not going to let you die."

Kate grasped his hand and screamed again.

"It's time." 


	10. Time

A/N: This is the FINALE CHAPTER! That is so much fun to say. Sorry about the wait again, but now I'm working all hours of the day and I don't have much time to update. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it! I've never actually birthed a baby, but this is how I imagine it being. I mean, come on, that has got to be painful.  
All right, let's get on with the story.

FOR ANYONE'S INFORMATION: "Emenius Sleepus" means "forever asleep" in Latin. I think... my Latin sucks. Some people believe that living is a only a dream and one day we'll all wake up and find that we haven't even lived yet. Some people allow their dreams to take over their lives and they forget reality. They get so wrapped up in wishing that something will happen that they forget to live and reality hits them harder than it would have if they didn't have their heads in the clouds. Did you ever have a really horrible nightmare and it seems so real, then you wake up and you're relieved that it was only a dream? Or a really good dream and you wake up halfway through it, and you're angry that it wasn't real? Did you ever think that maybe your dreams are a premonition for the future, and the things that you dream might really happen? That's all for now. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

-------------------------EMENIUS SLEEPUS-------------------------

-CHAPTER TEN-TIME-

As Jack stood there (well, knelt down in the dirt), glued to Kate by the hand (she was clutching his hand so hard that Jack could no longer feel his fingers), he saw the entire time spent on the island flash before him.

The day he met Kate... Boone, lying on the ground, barely breathing... his first kiss with Kate... an explosion... Arzt, dead on the ground... Kate approaching him with extraordinary news...

Kate screamed out in pain again and held Jack's hand even tighter. Jack was so scared he barely knew what to do.

"Sawyer," he said shakily. "I need you to help me."

Sawyer wanted to be mean, but Jack looked so scared that Sawyer needed to have a heart.

"Okay."

"I need you to go to the caves. I need clean water and a few blankets, and my bag." Jack looked at him. "Sawyer... GO!"

"All right," said Sawyer, and he left.

Kate grasped Jack's hand even harder. "Jack, it hurts!"

"Don't worry, Kate. You'll be fine." he kissed her hand, but his own was trembling. Should she be in this much pain? He didn't know.

Sawyer came back and dropped a bucket of water beside Jack's knee. Jack took the blankets.

"How long?" asked Sawyer. "How long is it going to be?"

Jack put a hand on Kate's stomach. "Few hours, I think." he said.

Sawyer sat down on the ground. "I'm staying."

"You don't have to stay." said Jack. "You can go."

"No. You're a wreck. You need help."

Jack smiled. Sawyer did too.

Jack had never seen Sawyer smile and mean it before.

"I'm sorry." said Jack.

"Why?" questioned Sawyer.

"I know that you liked her."

Sawyer smiled again. "This ain't high school, Jack-o. She's yours, and that's all. Besides, at this point there ain't no turning back."

Jack smiled. Kate screamed out in pain once more. Jack put one hand on her stomach and looked at his watch.

"Three minutes."

"Three minutes what?" said Sawyer.

"Her contractions, they're three minutes apart." Jack explained.

"So what does that mean?" said Sawyer. 

Jack smiled. "It means we've got a while to go."

Half an hour... an hour... every few minutes Kate cried out in pain, and Jack just said, "I'm here, Kate, don't worry." and she stopped. Two hours later, Kate sat up.

"They stopped."

"What?" said Jack and Sawyer at the same time.

"The contractions, they stopped!" she said. "I'm not having the baby now after all!"

"Kate, I don't think-" Jack started.

"No, really, Jack." She took one of his hands and pressed them to her stomach. "See? No-"

A puddle formed around her legs and Kate's pants were soaked. She leaned back onto a rock.

"Damn it, I knew that was going to happen."

Jack smiled. His hands were shaking. He handed his watch to Sawyer.

"Watch for sixty seconds," said Jack. Sawyer nodded.

Jack took Kate's pants off and put her legs on top of a blanket. She cried out in pain once, then again a short time later.

"Jack..." said Sawyer. "they're sixty seconds apart."

Jack's stomach lurched and he knelt down in front of Kate. "Okay, Kate. Push, go on."

"I can't, Jack."

"Why not? Kate, you're going to get hurt if you don't-"

"Jack, I'm not ready to have a baby. I can't do this, I'm not ready."

"Well, you've got about a minute and a half to prepare yourself," called Sawyer, who was standing a few yards away with his back turned.

"What's wrong with you?" said Jack.

"I don't like the sight of blood." Sawyer said. Jack turned back to Kate.

Jack leaned forward. "Kate," he said. "Listen. You're not alone in this. I'm not going to leave you alone to take care of the baby. You have me. Now, if I could do this for you I would. But I can't, so I need your help. So push, Kate. Please, push."

Kate grasped Jack's hand and pushed with all her might. Four minutes later, Kate screamed out and a sharp cry could be heard.

"Come on, Kate. You're almost there..."

Kate screamed again and Jack pulled the baby up. He did what needed to be done. All his worries washed away and he was happier than ever before, holding that baby. He wrapped the baby in a blanket and said;

"That's it, Kate! You did it! Look, Kate, a baby girl!"

Kate gasped and fell back on the ground. With some difficulty, Jack helped her up and held his daughter in her arms.

"Oh, she's beautiful. Look at her, Kate. She looks just like her mother." Jack handed Kate the baby and said, "Come on, Sawyer, have a look!"

"Cover Kate. Her... you know..."

Jack chuckled a bit and covered Kate with the other blanket.

"Okay, Sawyer."

Kate was exhausted but smiling as she held her baby daughter in her arms.

"Oh, Jack, look at her..." said Kate softly.

Jack smiled and brushed Kate's hair out of her face. "You did it, Kate..." said Jack. "You did it. You did great."

"Oh, Jack..." said Kate. "I could have never done this without you..." Kate kissed Jack right then and there.

"Here," said Kate to Sawyer. "Come hold her."

Reluctantly, Sawyer moved forward. Kate handed the baby to Jack and Jack handed her to Sawyer, who smiled.

"Congratulations, you two." said Sawyer, smiling. "She's beautiful."

Sawyer passed her back to Jack. He smiled and knelt down beside Kate. They both looked at their daughter. She had a mess of dark brown hair like her parents atop her tiny head.

"What will you name her?" asked Sawyer.

Jack looked at Kate. "Your call, doctor," said Kate, smiling.

" 'Holly'," he said.

Jack stirred.

"The bloody baby, crying at all hours of the day." Jack heard Charlie's voice carry through the cave. Jack opened his eyes. He could hear a baby crying. Holly? He began to stand up, but he yawned and sat back down.

Jack looked around the caves. It was a dream, he told himself with a sinking heart. Everything was a dream. Kate was not pregnant, Jack did not have a daughter, and it was Aaron screaming, not Holly.

Jack was thoroughly upset. It had all seemed so real... but it wasn't real. It was a dream.

This was real. Jack was waking up at seven in the morning in the caves, like he did every day. He was going to give Shannon her medication and run around the island all day, making sure no one was hurt or missing or sick, which was what he did. He was still secretly in love with Kate and he could never tell her, because that was just how he was. That was Jack Shepard.

"Jack?"

He spun around. Standing several feet away, looking just as beautiful as ever, was Kate. Jack smiled. Kate's thin stomach was the painful truth that proved to Jack that it was a dream.

"Are you okay? You slept for a bit longer than you usually do. I gave Shannon her medicine, so don't worry about that."

Jack was still smiling.

"Are you okay?" said Kate.

"Yeah," said Jack. "Just fine. Thanks."

Maybe it was a dream, Jack thought as he collected his things. And maybe it wasn't real, but it was one hell of a good dream.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, that was EMENIUS SLEEPUS! How was it? A bit disappointing? A nice ironic twist? Sort of weird? All three? Thanks much for reading my story, and I hope that one day I'll have another for you that I liked writing as much as this. Thanks again for reading! -WHENICOMEAROUND 


End file.
